


Four Times Thomas was Jealous of Lafayette (and the one time he was proud)

by amixxhan



Series: history has its eyes on you [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Nightmares, Non-binary Laf, Vignette, consequences of reincarnation, four things + one thing, i still dont know how to tag, they're twins in this one, tw drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixxhan/pseuds/amixxhan
Summary: In reincarnation there are consequences. Thomas Jefferson is fully aware of it.
  It started when they were kids. They were twins in this life (who would have thought; the French aide-de-camp and the American ambassador to France, reborn as brothers, twins even), completely identical to one another— people swore that they were completely alike, and no one could identify one from the other.
four things + one thing





	

i.

It started when they were kids. They were twins in this life (who would have thought; the French aide-de-camp and the American ambassador to France, reborn as brothers, _twins_ even), completely identical to one another— people swore that they were completely alike, and no one could identify one from the other.

They huddled together at all times, clinging on. He was older by a minute, and Laf- _Mark_ \- hated that fact. But they were brothers, attached at the hip. No one can separate them.

Until that one night: no one could explain it, but one day, Laf— _Mark_ — woke up like usual. He was completely normal, except for the fact that he now spoke fluent French and not a word of English; that he was screaming for someone named Adrienne. They were three years old.

No one could understand a word out of his mouth.

It turned out, he was a reincarnation of some guy with a long name (he didn’t recognize the picture at the time, and was confused to what was happening).

ii.

He never really understood Laf from there on (until he realized that he too was a reincarnation, but that would come years and years later).

He was singled out all the time, talked about, there seemed to be an invisible barrier between them. Laf eventually relearned English, his accent a bit pronounced, but it’s still English.

He never understood reincarnation completely. Why it had to be his brother. Why reincarnation happened in the first place.

He still hears the screams. Blood-curdling, agonizing screams from Laf’s side of the room; shouting orders, calling out to people he loved and cared about in the revolution that set America free- he searches all the names a few years later (Alexandre, Jean, Georges- he assumes that they were French- later, he realizes they’re not).

Laf murmurs lullabies and incomprehensible French after screaming and thrashing about in his bed. There is nothing else in the room.

He doesn’t sleep at all that night. They were ten.

iii.

A rift forms when he realizes who he was. Thomas Jefferson, the third president, second vice president of the United States of America (he still prefers _John_ ).

Everything’s blending between past and present. He’s not sure what to call the Visions: a migraine or a blessing.

He gets straight As in his AP History Class. Everyone gapes at him when he recites the Declaration of Independence from memory; when he recounts details that people overlook.

He doesn’t let slip that he was a president; nor has his brother told anyone but family that he was a general. Too many questions would be asked.

And frankly, he doesn’t want to be a reincarnation. He likes to think Laf didn’t want the burden on his shoulders as well.

They were fourteen years old.

iv.

They are entered in a special program for reincarnations.

Laf finds his friends in John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan, people he knew in his past life. With limited memories in his head, he feels a push to someone; he’s not sure _who_ (it turns out to be James Madison).

He becomes friends with Burr and Madison. He’s happier than he’s ever been.

He almost never sees his brother nowadays, even if they bunk in the same room. Laf’s always out with Laurens and Mulligan (not like he’s jealous, Laf can do whatever he wants).

One day Hamilton is found and he immediately fits into his brother’s group (he’s supposed to hate Hamilton and they fought; they fought a _lot_ and the history books are not that accurate about the amount of fights they had). He tries to speak to Alex but he dismisses the thought and steps away. Drinks stolen wine even though he’s underage.

He had one hell of a hangover the next day; he thanks the heavens that it was Saturday (Laf had to take care of him; he doesn’t notice).

They were sixteen.

+i.

“John?” It was Laf, he was surprised, no one called him John around here, and Laf had dropped the name a long time ago, “I need to tell you something.”

He’s confused. They never talk nowadays, barely. Everyone knows they’re brothers this time ‘round but they never speak. They only communicated in broken words, in favors, and in passing.

“John-“

“Mark. What is it?”

The names sounded foreign now, after a year of not using them.

“John, it’s a touchy subject- one your past self in particular-“

“Wouldn’t have liked? Mark, you can tell me, I’m not I used to be and you know that. I mean, we’re not exactly snobby white guys anymore.”

“I’m non-binary.”

It was a shock of course, but he smiles,” I’m proud of you.” He pulls his sibling into a hug. Laf returns the favor. “And I will always love and accept you.”

They speak, “Y-you’re not mad?”

“Nope.”

There’s an expression on contentment on his sibling’s face, like there was a large weight taken off their shoulders. They looked. . . _happier_.

“You do realize I prefer they/them pronouns, oui?”

They both explode in a fit of laughter. And for the first time in years, he feels contented.

**Author's Note:**

> heh had to do this even though i was buried in school works.
> 
> ask questions in the comments if you want!! i really love this au ugh


End file.
